Users seeking information can reference the Internet to find the information. To do so, the user enters a search query, which represents the information sought by the user, into a search engine and, in response, receives search results that are relevant to the search query. If the user seeks search results in a particular format, such as, for example, audio or video search results, a user can include one of the words “audio” or “video” in the search query along with words that relate to the content the user seeks.